Save Me
by FallenCreature101
Summary: Kitty's been having dreams where she is killed. The only person who can save her is Pietro. Only he doesn't want anything to do with her. Would he really let her die? Kietro! R
1. Nightmares

You don't own X-Men Evolution? Small world! I don't own it either!

Disclaimer:

A/N: I thought I might try my hand at this! Let me know if I'm good or not!

* * *

Kitty's pov

'_I have to get away! But it hurts so bad!' _My throat is burning and my legs feel like Jell-O beneath me.

I stop and hide behind a bush so I can catch my breath. He runs past me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The footsteps stop. I'm afraid to move now. Before I know it, he's right in front of me. I silently pray that he'll move on, but he doesn't. Instead, he bends over and moves some branches aside.

We're looking at each other. His eyes are wild, as if I'm about to be his first kill. I close my eyes and wait for him to strike. He doesn't. I open my eyes just in time to see a blur of silver drag him away. There's a sickening crack, but it's just a twig. Then he's in front of me.

"Pietro." I breathe.

Hot, steady breathing on my neck is the last thing I feel before my throat is slashed.

I sit straight up in bed gasping for breath; trying to silence my sobs. I've had the same dream for days, but I still can't remember who saves me. I say his name in my dream, but when I'm awake I just draw blanks.

"Anotha' dream?" Asks Rogue, as she reaches to turn on a light.

"Uh, y-yeah." I answer, shaking slightly.

"Maybe ya' should talk to The Professor, he might make some sense of those dreams you've been havin'." She lets out a long yawn, turning out the light.

"Yeah, I will. Night." I say, lying down, trying to remember who saves me.

All I can remember is that I love him. But I don't think he loves me back.

* * *

A/N: This was a really short chapter, I know. This is sort of a trial to see if people like it and want me to continue. If not then I'll just leave it alone. Please read and review! Thank you!


	2. Making a move

Disclaimer: X-Men evolution does not belong to me! That being said… **I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!**

A/N: Therefore, on with the story.

* * *

The next morning/ (still) Kitty's pov

"Ah! Don't you just love warm showers in the morning?" I ask Scott, as I get my breakfast.

"Uh, yeah. You got a letter. It's on the table." He points to the table, and I see the letter.

"Cool! Thanks, it's probably from my parents." I grab it, along with my breakfast bar and walk out the front doors.

I sit down on the front step and tear it open. I read it. I read it again, not sure what it means.

_Sleep well?_

Attached to it is a picture of me lying in bed, struggling against the sheets. You can see a slight reflection in the picture. It was taken right outside the window. I stuff it into my pocket and take off for school, vowing to talk to the professor when I get back.

School

'_First period, thank God!'_ I think, as I walk in and take a seat.

I start trying to figure out who could have gotten past the security system. No one comes to mind, so I start trying to figure out who saves me. I say his name, so why can't I remember it? I try to picture him. Still no go. _'His name, it was, um it was?'_ My thoughts are interrupted by giggling.

"Oh, Pietro! You're _so_ funny! Sit by me?"

I turn towards the crowd of girls, all giggling and spazzing out, and there he is. Right in the center. _'Ugh! I can't stand him!'_ He takes a seat next to the blonde.

"Actually, Mr. Maximoff. Your seat is right next to 's." _'I'm sorry, WHAT!'_

He looks over at me and shrugs, then turns back to the blonde.

I remain silent. The teacher shoots him a look until he finally caves in and moves.

'_Uh! I can't believe I actually thought he was cute!'_ It's true. When I first moved to Bayville I thought he looked cute. Actually I thought he looked hot. Then he opened his mouth to speak, and all attraction was gone.

"Look-Pryde-" I cut him off.

"No. You look. I can't stand you. That had better be how you feel about me. So let's just ignore each other as much as we can. Deal?" He actually looked taken by surprise and turned back the blonde.

"Take some time and get to know your partners I'll be back in five minutes." He leaves the room.

I take the note out of my pocket and look at it. _Sleep well?_ It looks hand written, but so neat that it could be from a computer. Then I take out the picture.

"Sleep well?" I look over my shoulder to see who spoke.

No one's even looking in my direction.

'_Great! This is already driving me insane!'_ I think, hoping that I was wrong.

The teacher walks back in and I raise my hand to go to the restroom. She gives it to me and I walk out.

"_Here Kitty, Kitty. Come here!" _Whispers are echoing off the wall and I start to run. They follow me.

I push open the doors and take off. Its dark out, but I don't know why. It was just first period. There are footsteps behind me, so I keep running. Not daring to look back, for fear he might catch me. I make a sharp turn, and trip. Before I can get up I'm being dragged away by a strong hand, gripping my hair tight. My head is pounding. He starts to pull me toward the woods. I dig my nails as hard as I can, but he just laughs.

"No!" My head shoots up from the table, I fell asleep without realizing it.

"Are-you-alright?" Pietro asks me, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep. That's all." All concern disappears from his face.

"Well-keep-your-mouth-shut-you-talk-in-your-sleep." He says and looks away.

I really need to talk to the professor, now.

"Okay class, get to work!" Um, what?

"Hey!" I whisper to my 'partner'.

"What!" He whispers back.

"When did I fall asleep?" I wonder how much was real, and how much was part of the dream.

"Right-after-the-teacher-left!" He turns back to the blonde, but she's drawing circles on her paper.

I look at my own paper, but find myself distracted by the dreams again. I start with the first one.

I was running from someone. Someone who wanted to hurt me. I hid in a bush and watched him run past me. Then my memory skips over something, but I don't know what. Then I'm staring into the face of the guy who saves me. Right before I die.

'_Oh! I hope I'm just over reacting!'_ But I know I'm not.

* * *

A/N: Longer than the last chapter, but still so short! On another note. Literally.

A/N (part II): No harm came to any blondes in the making of this chapter. Also, I am quite aware that blondes' being stupid is a stereotype. It's just a funny one.

A/N: (Part III): So for the first time EVER, I got FOUR reviews for ONE chapter! This is so new for me! Thank you to the plants- (I'll put the story behind the whole plant thing on my profile soon. In case anyone is curious.)-who reviewed! Please continue to review!

A/N: (Part IV) Talk about just desserts. Before my sister beta read, I misspelled blonde five times. My sister is blonde. Very funny!


	3. Because of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.

A/N: So, I feel as though the last chapter was horrible. But I found the perfect song to listen to while I write. Hope this one is better!

Kitty's pov

I nervously knock on the door to Professor X's office. The wheels of his chair squeak slightly before the door silently opens.

"Kitty? Is something wrong?" He asks.

"I think I'm being stalked." I manage to get out; the note and picture suddenly feel heavier in my pocket.

"I am aware." He answers.

"You are?" I feel a knot forming in my stomach.

"Yes, and I believe that someone has decided to make you the victim of a bad prank." I couldn't believe he was saying this.

"But, Professor! They were, like, outside the window! That has to mean something!" I scream in his face as he wheels toward me.

"Now, I know you're scared but this will all be over soon. I'll keep an eye out incase they come back. In the mean time, why don't you get some rest?" I storm out of there thinking about how horrible that had gone, and about my even worse day.

Pietro was his usual arrogant self. I spilled chocolate milk on my clothes, so now there's a brown stain on a light blue shirt, and the smell of sour milk following me everywhere I go. And ugh! Another stupid dream!

I finally reach mine and Rogue's room and just phase through the door. Half way through I freeze as it hits me.

'_If the dreams come true I can just phase away.'_ This realization gives me hope, I phase all the way through now.

I grab a black tank top and pinkish red pajama shorts, and head to take a shower. The steam washes over me, like a cloud of, well, steam. I lather my hair with wild cherry shampoo, and rinse. I start thinking about the dreams.

'_Maybe the second one will happen before the first one.'_ I physically smack myself on the head. _'Of course it did! I'm still breathing in that one!'_

I turn off the water and let out a sigh. Wrapping the towel around myself, I step out of the shower. I finish drying off and get dressed.

After I put the shorts on, I notice a paper on the ground. I pick it up.

_Look out the window._

I feel my breath catch as I set the note down and look around the room. I grab a hairbrush and grip it like a baseball bat. I look towards the window.

For a fraction of second everything stops.

Everything is washed away by what I see. There staring right at me is a man. He breathes on the window causing it to fog up, and I can only see the out line of him. Not that I could see much before. He draws a heart in the fog. Then his outline disappears.

I wipe a streak over the image and, while grabbing the note, run to my room. I lean against the doorway, breathing heavily. Once I get control over my breathing I stumble over to my bed and lie down. I can't even bring myself to close my eyes for fear he might be waiting for me to fall asleep.

Pietro's pov

'_Ugh! This is so slow, I need to go faster!'_ I might as well be walking, I'm so slow.

He's up ahead. I can see him; he doesn't see me. He is so focused on finding her that I can't imagine being able to concentrate on anything else. This may be my only chance.

I speed towards him and drag him as far as I can, before he catches on. When I feel my self start to slow, I drop him and get away, so I can run back at full speed.

She's crouched beneath a bush, her form trembling. I speed in front of her and look into her eyes, trying to see if she's okay, since my voice doesn't seem to want to work right. But I see nothing but pain. Tears are welling up in her eyes and rolling down her face, but she doesn't seem to notice. She whispers my name, causing me to shiver. Suddenly, his face appears behind her. Before I can react, she's on the ground clutching her hand at her throat, bleeding, motionless.

I look up, but all I see is the wall, opposite of me, in my room.

"Wha- Holy crap!" The impact of seeing her die is burned into my mind, but I don't know who she is.

All I know is that I love her, and because of me, she's going to die.

* * *

A/N: Better than the last one or worse? Reviews give me confidence, so please Read and Review! And please, be brutally honest if necessary.

A/N: (Part II) So I changed the name of the last chapter. I did so, because, well, I just didn't like it.


	4. Walk With Me?

Disclaimer:

Get this? I was looking through my stuff yesterday, and guess what? I don't own X-men evolution. I could've sworn that I did, but I don't.

A/N: So, I'm mostly coming up with my ideas when I daydream, while simultaneously tuning out my teachers during school… Good thing I can multi-task!

Kitty's pov/ Next morning

"Ugh! Rogue, do you know what happened to Lockheed?" My favorite stuffed purple dragon, gone? Surely, this can't be happening.

"No! Ah don't keep up with ya' stuff!" Well someone's on the defensive today. Wonder whats up with her?

"You okay? You seem kinda out of out it." The look she gave me would make even the toughest biker start shaking.

"It was just a long night okay!" I finally notice the dark circles underneath her eyes. I drop the subject.

"Whatever, I'll see you at school." I actually turn the knob instead of just phasing through it. Stalling is one of my many hidden talents.

"What is he doing here?" Jubilee's voice squealed, causing me to jump.

"I'm here to pick up Tabby. Being her boyfriend an all, I figured I had that right." I freeze, upon hearing Lance's voice. We had both moved on, but the awkward atmosphere was still there.

"Finally-you're-down-I-hate-waiting-for-my-ride's-girlfriend!"

"No-"He can't be here. This is my sanctuary, for crying out loud!

Apparently that was literal because everyone, minus Pietro of course, turned to look up at me, frozen halfway down the stairs. I had said it out loud.

"I-didn't-realize-someone-opened-a-can-of-tuna."

"How about you learn to talk normal, before you start throwing around insults, Speed bump!" He finally looks at me, about to throw some stupid insult when his eyes widen.

He doesn't say anything, which makes me feel really self conscious. I finish walking down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. As soon as I'm out of sight, the whispers start.

"Dude! What was that? You just froze!" Even as a whisper, it's hard not to recognize Lance's voice.

"Yeah! Since when did you get a crush on her?" Tabitha adds.

"I-don't-know! I-just couldn't help it!" Did he just-

"Are you okay? You just slowed down." More then one person said that, so I couldn't tell specifics.

"Uh, I'll be right back." The slowness is getting kinda creepy now.

The gust of wind and the presence right behind tells me that he's here.

"Sup'-Pryde?" I drop my breakfast bar and whirl around to see him standing right in front of me.

"You could've given me some kind of warning ya' know." I manage in a shaky breath.

"I did." Again with the slow talk.

"No you didn't. If you had I would be warned." I try not to notice how close he is. "Would you mind backing up?" I said it with more venom then intended.

"Fine." Suddenly he's lounging in a chair with his feet on the table chewing on an apple.

'_What is up with him?'_ I take a bite of my bar, and pick my things up.

"I-could-get-you-there-way-faster-you-know." At least he's talking normal again. Well normal for him anyways.

"Actually I need to do some thinking. Alone." I start to leave when something occurs to me.

"Why did you go with Lance and Tabitha? Why didn't you just run to school? Or skip to hang out with that bimbo from yesterday? Melanie, I think?" That was the nicer way of putting it.

"What? I'm not aloud to visit here? Or what about hang out with my friends when they come here? I guess you wouldn't know what it's like to have real friends. You know, not just people you're forced to live with."

"They are real friends, and start acting as if you know anything about me…" I trail off thinking about how he had been so nice, then he just all of sudden went mean again.

"Please-Pryde-you're-an-open-book!"

"Then, I guess you better start reading, because there is a lot that you don't know about me!" I shoot back, smiling sweetly at him.

"When?" _Um, what?_

"When, what?" He stops to look at me for a second before explaining.

"You want me to read you right? Well, I'll have to check my schedule to know if I can squeeze you in. But, I need to make sure it's convenient for you as well." I completely lost…

"You, schedule, me, WHAT? I know this sounds stupid, but less sentences please?" I feel so stupid now!

"You say that I don't know you, well? I want too. So when do you want to get together?" He's still talking slow, but like he wants to speed up.

"You mean, like a date?"

"What? Of course not! I wouldn't be caught dead with an X-geek! I just thought we could get to know each other better." He looks down and mutters something. It was soft but I swear he said, "So much for trying to save your life."

"Sure. What have I got to lose?" _Did I just say yes?_

"Great, I'll walk you to school. I'll just have to tell-" The sound of tires squeaking against the pavement is heard, I get to the window just in time to see a green jeep high tail it through the gait.

"Guess you don't have to tell them anymore." I say trying not to laugh at the utter disbelief painted on his face.

"Yeah… Ready-to-go?" He's at the door waiting for me looking almost eager? Naw, the imaginary fumes must be getting to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go slowpoke!" He laughed and I couldn't help, but laugh to. And not the nervous little giggles I've been giving people lately either.

Continuing from Pietro's pov

'_She looks so happy.'_ I think, wondering what I'm doing.

Normally I can fill a week with dates, all different girls. But one look at her, and my breath was gone. I even had to slow down, for Pete's sake!

"So, you wanted to get to know me?" Her voice break through my train of thought.

"Uh, yeah! So tell me something about you, something no one else knows." I finish, smirking at her, hoping for something juicy.

"There's only, one thing that absolutely no one knows about me. But I'd really like to keep it that way, if you don't mind." She looks paler. Slightly, but noticeably.

"Alright. How about something that _most _people don't know?" I ask, trying to keep the subject light.

"Alright, but come close. I don't want anyone to hear it." I lean in close, noticing the school coming up. She whispers, "I'm a mutant."

"Ha, ha. Very funny Pryde." She bumps me with her hip, and laughs, as we keep walking.

"What? Can't take a joke?" She laughs again.

"Can you?" I ask seriously, taking her off guard.

"Um, yeah. I think I can?" She looks toward the school, afraid to meet my eyes. She sounds so unsure and off guard.

"Good." One of her friends comes running towards us. I don't recognize him as an X-Geek, but I still don't like him. No clue as to why though.

"Oh! Hey Jason!" Kitty says to him to him, obviously thankful for somewhere to look.

"Kitty, I was wondering if I could walk you to class. You know? So, we could, um, talk about the homework or something." He's starting to blush. Then again, so is Kitty.

"Uh, yeah, like, sure Jason! Um, Bye Pietro!" She walks off with him towards the front doors.

We didn't even set a time to meet up. _'Ugh, why am I even trying to talk to her? It's not as though I like her or anything.'_ I think, as I speed to first period, momentarily forgetting that I have that class with Kitty. I just hope, she won't be babbling about that guy 'Jason' or whatever.

* * *

A/N: I finally got around to updating! I'm super happy, because tomorrow I have a Volleyball game! Yay! But back to the subject now, was it good? You guys have been AWESOME about reviewing, so… please read and review!

A/N: (Part II) for those who do not know, Jason is not an OC. He made an appearance in the episode Spykecam. Just so you know!

A/N: (Part III) Kind of random but I realized two things recently. 1.) I prefer to write 'as to', rather then 'like'. And 2.) I can't stand the little green and red lines that show up on Word. And I thought that I have a small vocabulary, Sheesh!


	5. Foreshadow?

Disclaimer: No ownage of X-men evolution what so ever!

A/N: No one reviewed the last chapter. *sniff*

See if you can guess whose pov

_Stupid whore! Does she think she can flirt with whoever she wants? I'll make sure she knows who she belongs to! She's talking to guys she hates! She does it for attention I'm sure of it! I give her enough attention! Still she acts like a whore! _

_Now it's time to get her attention._

Kitty's pov

'_How strange! I haven't seen Pietro all day! Usually he annoys me to no end! But I haven't even seen him since this morning!'_ I think as I walk through the front doors to the mansion.

"Hey! Kitty! Package on the table for ya" Calls out Kurt's voice from the kitchen.

"Thanks Kurt!" I call back, picking up the package.

Once in my room, I throw my stuff on my bed. The package, however, is still in my hands. I set it on my desk, and grab some scissors. I open the scissors and drive them through one end of the tape. I slide them across, until it's completely opened.

Setting the scissors down, I take a deep breath, trying to remember if I ordered anything recently. Nothing comes to mind. I consider just throwing it away, because there is no return address, but curiosity gets the better of me. I grab both cardboard flaps and count to three.

"One. Two. Three!" I fling it open.

The smell of a dead animal fills the room quickly, and I'm grateful that Rogue is in a danger room session with Scott. I move around the Styrofoam trying to feel if anything is hiding in it. I feel something furry, and jerk my hand away. The entire box falls to the floor. Everything inside is now making a mess on the floor.

Including a dead cat, wearing a collar with a letter attached to it. It reads,

_I saw you flirting with that boy in front of the school this morning. This upsets me. I fell in love with slut! So, consider this your warning. If you continue to cheat on me, I'll have to talk with you face to face. Do you understand? Nod if you do. I'll be watching you._

I look towards the window, and nod. He's watching me right now, I just know it. I consider talking to the professor again, since last time went wonderfully. I decide against it. I'm on my own for this one.

I pick up the box, throwing everything back in it, including the poor cat, and head to the window. I plan to throw it in the big dumpster outside, so no one will know about it. Unfortunately for me Mr. Logan is training the new recruits, so I have to go underground. Tears slide down my face as I remember talking to Pietro this morning. It'll never be able to happen again.

* * *

A/N: Really short, but I wasn't as inspired to write because no one reviewed the last chapter. Please read and review this one!


	6. Drown

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution does not own me. Um? I uh. No, just no. Just um, wow. You get the gist right?

A/N: Hear me out before you form an angry mob. *voice fades* "Really? Outside the gate? Eek! Think we'll make it? Hey! Why are you looking at me like that? Bait?"*voice comes back* so my informant has, well, informed that you have already formed an angry mob. Sooo, Oh well!

Training session/continues from last chapter

"Oh gosh!" Shouts Logan as the foul, rotten scent fills his nostrils.

Everyone who was out side training with him now turns to look at him, concerned for their mentor. It takes him a while but he realizes what is happening. What he smells.

'_Something…dead. But…that…chloroform?'_ His last thoughts before slipping into unconsciousness.

1 hour later

"How can you think that?" Kitty explodes causing everyone to turns shocked stares at her.

It had been decided that someone was trying to render the institute defenseless by taking out the teachers. Thoughts from the students are screaming so loudly from panic and fear that that not even the professor can block them out.

'_We are going to die. We are going to die. We're going to die people!'_

'_Aw man! If they could trick wolverine we're screwed!'_

'_We can't panic. We have to stay calm or it will be easy for them to get to the rest of us.'_

'_**Take them out?**__ Ah swear! Since when did ah walk into Godfather part IV?'_

'_Stop! Just stop the yelling!'_

"No, Kurt. We are not going to die." The professor began in an attempt to quiet their thoughts. "Evan, we'll be keeping an eye out for more trouble. No harm will come to any of you. Scott, I applaud you for trying to remain calm. Just stay calm quieter next time, please? And Rogue, no. This is not a mafia movie, and this to very serious to be taking so lightly."

Then he notices Kitty's silence, thoughts and voice. She's just silently staring at the wall. He listens harder, trying to make sense of the young girl's silence.

'_This is my fault. The chloroform must've been on the cat. He was fine until I went out there to dispose of my little, ahem, present. But why didn't it affect me?'_ His jaw drops at this alarming news.

"Perhaps because his senses are stronger than yours, Kitty. There may have been some residue left on the, well, body. But, I have to ask, why you didn't tell anyone." She turns to look at him, tears streaking her face.

"I did. Remember? You said it was just a prank. Now Mr. Logan's been poisoned by chloroform. Chloroform that was practically given to me!" Her body is shaking as she storms out of the room.

Half of the students get up to go after her. The other half turn to the professor, confused looks mirrored on each others face.

"No don't. I believe she just wants to be alone right now. You may return to your rooms now. Thank you." With out he wheels out of the room.

Kitty's pov

'_Get it together girl or people will notice!'_ But I can't stop shaking as the sobs keep coming. With everything that has happened I can't help but think I'm going insane. Paranoid to say the least. A hand on my shoulder causes the blood to drain out of my face. But the sobs don't ease.

"Kitty? What happened?" I recognize the voice as Jason's and look up, trying to wipe away as many tears as possible. Dampening my sleeve in the process.

"Nothing Jason. I'm, like, totally fine." I start to giggle uncontrollably, earning a nervous look from him, but still I can't stop.

"Heheh. Good one. Real funny. With the tears you had me. Are you trying out for the play?" I feel the giggles turn back into sobs and I whimper a no, whilst shaking my head.

He pulls me into a hug I rest my head on his shoulder letting the tears fall freely, but a lot quieter this time. Glancing across the street I notice the brotherhood walking into a pizza shop. They don't see me, thankfully. The last thing I need is Scott pissed at me for letting them 'harass pizza boys with their vicious demands.' As if! The happy thoughts bring back the evil sobs.

"Hey, hey. Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. It'll all be over soon. I promise. It'll all be over soon." I manage a nod, and bury me face in his chest. Finally letting it all out.

"You know something?" My voice sounds stuff from all the sobs. "Up until now I felt like I was drowning. Only now, here with you, I feel free finally." I stop for a second, trying to figure out how to phrase my net sentence. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise you, I will never leave you." I close my eyes as I feel our lips meet.

* * *

A/N: No worries, this is still a Kietro story. It will just take time so bare with me here. The last chapter I did with Kietro no one reviewed, so I'm gonna take it much slower now. And for those curious, this chapter was inspired by the song Drown by Three Days Grace. It's a great song. **Please read and review!** Oh, and expect updates to come slowly. My computers jacked up so I'm using my sister's laptop.


	7. Give Unto me

Disclaimer: I told a lie… I said I own X-Men Evolution, but I don't… I can still wish I do, though. Right?

A/N: Wow! I'm getting to update a lot sooner then I expected to. Shocker! La-la-la-la-la… Oh, right! Got side tracked there. On with the story.

The infirmary/ midnight

The dark figure moves toward the bed on which Logan lays, unconscious. He stops right beside him, pillow in hand.

"Sorry, I just can't let you stop me. If it's any consolation, you won't feel any pain." He places the pillow over his face, and ties duck tape around his head, so he won't be directly killing him.

Once it's secure, he walks out, making sure to leave everything the way it was. He rubs his fingers where he burnt off the finger prints. Once he reaches the stairs he makes his way to his love, knowing she will be sleeping.

'_Just a few minutes alone with her is all I'll need.'_ He thinks to himself, reaching for the knob.

His breath catches once he sees her. She's curled up in a ball, clutching the sheets since her dragon is currently resting in his car. He walks slowly to where she lay, and sits beside her head. Gently stroking her hair, he leans in to give her a kiss. He notices that her lips are moving, so he leans in closer to here what she his saying.

"Pietro." He narrows his eyes at the player's name.

Thinking back to the first time he had shown up here, he frowns. She had been telling the professor about strange nightmares she had been having. How someone saves her right before she dies. He had thought he would be the one to save her, now he's not so sure.

"I'm sorry Love. But I cannot let you have dreams of another man." He leans into her ear and whispers a few words.

Continuing from Kitty's pov

"Why are you doing this! We were having such a nice chat, why would you ruin it like this!" He moves closer, blood dripping from the knife raised above his head onto his silver hair.

"Why would I! Why would you, you slut! After everything I've done for you! Why? How about why not?" I feel two walls meet behind me and realize that he's trapped me. I decide to play the bargaining chip.

"Look, if you let me go now I promise I won't tell anyone. You know, like our own little secret. Please Pie, don't do this." Tears fill up my eyes at this last desperate attempt to live. He looks as though he's pondering this option, but then he lets out a sickening laugh.

"You won't be able to tell anyone either way if you're six feet under, bitch!" I flinch at the last words he yells at me. It tells me everything I need to know.

I'm going to die.

He is going to kill me. It's as simple as that. No amount of persuasion can convince him now. All there is left to do is die. The tears finally spill over, mixing with sweat and blood. This is the end for me.

In one step he's in front of me, knife still raised above his head. Then, in one swift motion, he strikes. He slices my head clean off my body. But I'm not dead. I open my eyes, finally noticing that I had closed them, and look at the clock on my bed stand. 1:52 it reads. Finally I know who my killer is. I just wish I knew which dream was telling the truth about how I'm supposed to die. Instead I just know who is going to kill me. That thought makes me nauseas.

I move to get up, but quickly drop back down as my head explodes in pain. I find my voice to call out for Rogue's help, but she's not there. A voice whispers in my ear, "I-told-you-so." I'd know that quick voice anywhere. Then all is normal again, and I realize that I'm really alone.

I slowly walk over to the window and lean against it, turning my back on the world, and let out a long over due moan. I just want it to be over, whether I live or die.

"I just want to stop living in fear!" I let the tears fall, as I hit the ground and I realize what I really need to do. What I've been craving to do.

I grab my bag, making sure my cell phone is inside it and charged. Slipping out of my pajamas, I throw on a pair of solid black jeans and a white tank top that has a navy blue over shirt. I grab my sandals and race for the window.

I phase part of my foot into the wall, like I would a hand-hold. Or, foot- hold, I guess? I don't know. When I hit the ground I race to the gate, not stopping until I have completely phased through it. Then I begin to make my way to the large gathering of trees nearby.

Once I'm there I let out a nice, loud scream. Not caring who hears me, I scream until I'm hoarse. Then I continue to scream.

* * *

A/N: Was it good? I was actually thinking about making this chapter way longer, but I changed my mind. Not sure why, just lazy I guess… On a brighter note! Please Read and Review. Well I guess it's mostly brighter for me, but still…


	8. My Last Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't own X-men Evolution. I do, however, own a broken record.

A/N: I had this chapter half way done when I lost the flippin' flash drive it was saved on. This depresses me to no end.

* * *

_ Footsteps in the hallway cause the small girl to panic. The door slams with a "Thud!" and she flinches. She slips off __h__er sandals, so not to attract attention to the obnoxious noise her footsteps would make, and leans against the wall. As fear strikes she holds her breath, her heart pumping wildly. Looking to the right she sees his shadow; the dreams finally fall into place. Finally losing her grip on reality, she slips into unconsciousness, knowing full well what awaits her arrival._

The next day/ Kitty's pov

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry, it's just I really, like, needed a break, ya' know?" This morning's conversation was going no better than last nights. I run through the scene in my head, trying to remember that uneasy feeling, of course I had been right.

"I-swear-I-wasn't-playing-with-matches-I don't-know-how-that-fire-started!" The fire, just my luck, had burnt down the Brotherhoods house, forcing them to stay here. Mystique included. Lovely.

The professor ignores the voices blaring through the door, his face as stern as ever. I can't really blame him though. No one was going to school today, for 'the mourning of a lost mentor'. As if! It seems as though the (remaining) teachers don't even care that Mr. Logan was murdered!

My late arrival back last night didn't make things any easier for them, apparently. Which is why I'm sitting in the office awaiting my punishment. On a twisted kind of note, at least I don't have to worry about extra danger room sessions! Oh, there's not enough help in the world for how much I need.

"I think the best thing we can do is to put you on 'ball and chain'. School and back, nothing in between, for a week." Did I hear him right? "We expect better from you, Kitty. Back to your room now."

I stand up and rush from the room before he tells me what my real punishment is. Considering everything that has happened I got off easy. I tug at the bottom of my solid black shirt. They had the funeral for him early this morning, but because I snuck out I'm the only one who hadn't had the chance to change. Looking at the long face around me, it looks as though no one else has the heart to go and change. Especially Rogue, since he was like a father to her. For the first time, at least for me to witness, tears streak her face.

I rush back to my room, letting the guilt finally register in my heart. I'm the one who poisoned him, the one who exposed the dead cat, soaked in chloroform, to him. I'm the one who this insane stalker is after. I grab my phone out of my bag, and begin to dial.

"Hello? Kitty?" Just the sound of my mother's voice calms me down. Just long enough for the guilt to hit me again, this time with a vengeance.

"Hi Mom. How are things?" I can hear my voice crack under the stress, but if she notices, she doesn't let on.

"We're good. How are your classes? Any cute boys? It's been so long since we've had a good Mother-Daughter talk." I sit softly on my bed, and ponder her question.

"Well-"There's really only Jason, but I can't bring myself to talk about him. There's really no one else, unless you count that one walk with Pietro. But considering he's the one who's going to kill me, assuming my dreams are accurate, I really don't want to even think about him.

"Not really. But I'm doing great in all of my classes!" It finally dawns on me that her voice is off a little, muffled, maybe? "Mom, are alright? You don't sound too good." The sound of my mother breaking down into sobs is enough to break my heart.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't want to say anything, but it's your father and I. We're- We're getting a divorce!" It feels like a full hour before I can think to respond, but in reality it was just a few seconds.

"But, why! You were so happy and in love when I left! What could have happened!" She starts to say something when the phone cuts off. I look down at my phone. I have a full battery. Did she hang up?

I throw it in my bag and lie down, letting every bottled up emotion come at me. After gasping for a few breaths I get it under control and begin to sort through them. Anger, grief, self pity, but mostly fear. The fear consumes me, until I can't breath. The door slams shut and I look up to see who has come in.

_ *Gasp*_

"Y-y-you can't be here! Go back to your own room!" I place my pillow over my chest as if for protection.

"Jeez, Pryde. What do you think I am, a murderer?" His silver hair is dripping water, like he just came from the shower. I choose not to answer his question, not directly at least.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, eyes narrowed, hoping he'll get the message and leave.

"Relax, I just want to talk. Alright?" His eyes look so soft right now, despite the icy grayish-blue coloring to them. I tear my gaze away and nod.

"Talk about what?" I force myself to ask instead of what I'm, literally, dying to know. _Why do you want me dead?_

"Who's that Jason guy you were talking to the other day? You two looked pretty close." I feel myself flush at the mention of Jason's name; Pietro narrows his eyes at my reaction.

"He's just a really good friend. That's all. I think." We did share a kiss, but does that really qualify us as _together?_ Surely not.

"You _think, _or do you know? It's not a difficult question." I remain silent until he meets my gaze.

"He's just a friend. We shared one, heat of the moment, kiss. That's all. Happy now?" A slight smile spreads on his face, but is quickly replaced with another glare.

"You kissed him, but you don't feel anything for him?" He's look right at me now, much closer than he was a moment ago.

"I-I guess so." I stammer, slightly shaken by his sudden closeness.

"Then I feel nothing for you." With that he presses his lips against mine.

Instinctively I kiss him back, hard. His arms wrap around me and I melt into his embrace. One second later, I'm on my back and he's gone. All that, and he feels _nothing?_

* * *

A/N: So much for taking it slow. But I felt as though I was taking it too slow. Besides they have to get together eventually, right? Wrong. I can do whatever I want! Perhaps I shall kill off more… As always (dramatic music) Read and Review!


	9. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution! Gosh! Quit hassling me!

A/N: Originally this was going to be the final chapter of my Supernatural fic, but I decided I wanted to write this more. Feel free to thank me with reviews.

A/N (Part II): Stairs are freaky cool! I shall elaborate at the end.

Weekend/ Kitty's pov

Staring across the yard through mine and Rogue's shared window, more than anything I want to be out there. But with these new restrictions, plus my being grounded, I'm stuck here.

I look over to Rogue's sleeping form. Maybe I could try to sneak away again, go for a walk or something. It's still dark out, so no one should be awake just yet. Déjà vu hits me hard as I get dressed. I walk over to the mirror to put my hair up when something stops me.

Something about my reflection is off. I'm wearing a solid light green skin tight shirt over a white tank top that has a lacy bottom that ends just after the green shirt. Below that is a very dark shade of blue jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary, but something still seems off. Something's missing. I brush my hair out, making it straight with waves, instead of putting it up. Then I head for the door.

Almost instantly I crash into someone. I shut my eyes quickly, preparing for the fall, but warm hands firmly hold me up.

"Going-somewhere?" I recognize the voice and open my eyes.

Standing before me is the Brotherhood and Tabitha. Lovely.

"I could ask you the same." I respond casually, trying to hide the fact that my heart is pounding right now.

"Maybe. Depends on if you're gonna rat us out or not." He gives me a sly smile, knowing fully well that we're in the same boat. Sinking slowly. "Actually I do believe you're grounded."

"And I believe you should quit playing with matches." I answer to quickly, making him smile even wider.

"How many times to I have to tell people that I didn't start the fire." Someone's a little bitter.

"How about we just go our separate ways and forget we ever saw each other, Deal?"

"Actually, you wanna come with us? Six's is not enough for a party. Plus Wanda's planning on ditching us first chance she gets." I really don't wanna be alone tonight, but I definitely don't want to go with them. I shake my head.

"Not really, maybe next time? I have some thinking to do." He looks disappointed, but recovers quickly.

"Okay. See you!" With that they leave in the opposite direction I was planning non going. Awkward walk avoided!

Walking away I start to think about the lighter stuff, afraid to get into what really needs to be resolved. I think about Jason and Pietro. Polar opposites, yet I'm attracted to both.

Jason is obviously the better choice for boyfriend material. He's sweet and caring and I feel like I'm walking on air when I'm with him.

Then there's Pietro. Definitely not someone I could take home to meet my parents, not that they would mind. He never brought down a building on top of them. But there is something exciting and scary, like every word leaves me hanging of the edge of a cliff a mile above icy grayish-blue water. Water that you could fall into and drown and not even notice because it's just that captivating.

I notice that I'm at the front door and I walk through. The strong breeze makes me instantly wish I had brought my jacket. Too late now. I keep walking. I decide on a destination. The park. I fall back into my thoughts. This time diving deeper.

Why am I having dreams of the future? I'm not a physic, I can walk through walls. Why me? Then there is what I'm dreaming about. The one where Pietro kills me comes back like a bullet. I don't understand, does he like me or does he want to kill me? He as to be the most frustrating man in the world. I sigh, but I end up saying his name.

"Pietro." I sigh. The first dream comes back faster then the other.

Hot breath on my neck, searing pain at my throat, but it only lasts a second before I wake up.

I take off running to the park, all too aware of my surroundings. I never thought I could regret not going with someone so much. Especially now that I know the truth. He doesn't kill me.

He saves my life. This means I'm going to fall in love with him. I sit down on a bench; my heart is pounding so loud it's all I can hear.

"Kitty?" That voice, Jason?

I sit up to look at him, give a warm smile and walk over to him. He looks unsure about finding me here but quickly returns the smile.

"What are you doing out here so late? You should get home." I consider pointing out that he's here too, but something's wrong with him.

"Are you okay, Jason? Maybe you should sit down." He looks away, as though he's afraid to meet my gaze.

"You shouldn't be here; there are bad people out at night. Come on, I'll walk you home." He holds his hand out, like he's expecting me to just go with him, no question asked.

"What are doing here, anyways? It is pretty late after all." He just shrugs and mumbles, "I couldn't sleep."

I start walking with him, when something shiny catches my eye.

A knife. In his pocket. A very sharp looking knife in his pocket. He catches me looking at it and smiles.

"Like I said, there are bad people out here at night. Got to have some protection." Why didn't I think of that when I came out here in the first place? My nerves might be calmer if I had.

"I'm really not ready to go back just yet, could we maybe go somewhere? Please?" I really am not looking forward to getting a month added onto sentence. It's probably 3:00 am right now.

"Fine." He turns to look at me, he's smiling and I can't help but smile back. Then he pulls out his knife and hits me on the head with its hilt. My vision goes blotchy with black spots. The last thing I see is his form towering over me. Then all is dark.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was really excited about this chapter. Hope the cliffhanger was well done. Please Read and Review!

A/N (Part II): About the stair thing. If you really think about it you're pushing the world below you to rise above it. Pretty awesome right? Yeah, I though so too. Once more for dramatic effect… Please Read and Review!


	10. Blurry

Disclaimer: Let's see if I owned X-Men Evolution things would be different. There would have been more b**** slaps (a lot more, they're funny), couples would be different, and every single person would be a Misha Minion. Have any of these things happened? No? Didn't think so.

A/N: It's feels like it's been a year since I've updated. Plus I realized I never told anyone when my computer was fixed. Turns out though I got to update a lot more often then I thought!

* * *

Continuing from last chapter/ Pietro's pov

"Would you two stop already!" _'If I have to watch Lance and Tabitha make out any longer I'm going to drive a straw through my eye!'_

"If you're still sour about Kitty not wanting to come with us then maybe you should leave, so you'll quit dragging the rest of us down!" Tabitha yells back, never taking her eyes away from Lance.

"I-am-not-sour-about-her-not-coming!" I shout back. "I'm just worried about her. Going out in the middle of the night alone? It doesn't sound like her." My voice trails off as I consider tracking her down. It wouldn't be too hard.

"Of course you're sour! You like her, it's pretty obvious too!" I turn my attention to the crack in the wall, but she's persistent. "I see the way you look at her."

"Whatever, I'm leaving! You can pay the bill yourself!" I grab a slice of pizza and speed out of there.

Finding myself at the park I look down at my pizza. A fly has landed on it. I drop it and look around. No one's here.

It's still the same old Bayville Park. Trees are scattered near the entrance that develop into a forest the deeper you go. Two benches opposing each other right inside the gate that no matter what time you get here during the day someone is always sitting on both of them.

Yeah, it's still the same park. _'So then why does it feel so different now?'_ I speed back to the mansion expecting everyone to still be asleep.

I was dead wrong.

Kitty's pov

'_Oh! My head! It hurts so much! Ugh, where am I? I can't see anything!'_ It's true. My vision is blurred by tears I can't see anything except for this bright light. I manage to blink them away for a few seconds just to have them come storming out again.

Jason's sitting right in front of me.

"You're awake. How're you feeling? I hit you pretty hard back there." An unexplainable urge to laugh at him bubbles up in my throat to the point where I can't contain it anymore.

"_Pretty hard?_ You knocked me out cold! Why are you doing this Jason? What do you want!" The yelling helps me blink back the tears so I can see clearly now. His face is caught between a scowl and a grimace.

Before I can blink he hits me across my face; knocking me over. The sting across my cheek nearly causes me to not notice that my hands are chained to the wall. I try to phase my hands through; not caring if he finds out that I'm a mutant.

The worst pain you can imagine shoots through my entire body as soon as I touch the metal. I stop phasing and the pain stops.

"Oh, you like that? I made it myself. It triggers when you use your powers. Didn't think I knew 'bout that, did 'ya?" He stands up and walks over to the door.

"I've been watching for a while now Kitty. I know everything about you. In time you'll come to see that this is good for you. Once you come around I'll even consider turning off the electricity, by then you won't want to leave." He walks out the door and closes it behind. A second later there's a *click*.

"Oooh, why did I have to trust him? Why Couldn't I have just stayed at home?" I moan, leaning my head against the wall.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short chapter, I know. But I felt like putting something out here. I'm not too proud of the beginning but I feel like it gets better in the middle. So ,like always, Please read and review! I'd also like to thank everyone that has review already. You really have been a HUGE inspiration! Thank you!


	11. Beauty And The Beast

Disclaimer:To own X-Men evolution or to not own X-Men evolution, that is not the question. The question is why anyone would even stop to wonder if I do. *sigh* I weep for humanity.

A/N: Tee hee!

* * *

The Institute/ Pietro's pov

'_With my back against the wall they shouldn't be able to see. But why the hell are they gearing up? Oh crap! No! Turn around! Go the other way!' _I try to wave him away with my hand, but it just gets his attention.

"Look who finally decided to show up. Where are the others?" Evan asks.

"How-should-I-know? Why's everyone gearing up?" I ask, annoyed at myself for not just walking away.

"To look for you and everyone else! Ugh, just go inside." With that he walks away. I could've sworn he was smirking.

And into the house I walk.

"There!" Uh-oh.

Kitty's pov

'_Oooh! That food sure does look good and I'm starving. Oh, but he probably poisoned it.'_ My stomach protests with a low grumble.

"Hey! I'm awake! You're falling down on the job you sicko!" With my eyes clear I finally took in the room.

The walls were entirely empty except for a small window towards the top. A mattress lying on the floor gives me chills every time I look at it, even though he assured me it was only for sleeping. Next to the mattress was the food. Food…

*Moan* "To heck with this I'm starved!" I scooted over towards the food and took a big bite of it. Pizza; the best food in the world in my opinion.

Jason's pov

'_She's so beautiful when she's eating, but even more so when she sleeping. I hope she won't mind I slipped her a couple of sleeping pills.*sigh*such beauty, too much to waste on that ungrateful idiot!'_

A small click should've reached my ears as I unlocked the door, but it didn't. The damn knob is stuck again! I put in some extra force to get it to move.

And there she was… My sleeping beauty. My breaths are coming faster now. If she could only understand. If she could only love me!

The institute/ no pov

"Where have you been! Where has everyone been! It's 4:00 a.m. Do you have any concept of time!" Scott screamed in Pietro's face. "Danger room sessions! Three a day! Until I say otherwise! Understood?"

"Why-just-me? The-others-snuck-out-too!" He scoffed at the unfairness of the whole thing. At least He came back!

"Oh, don't worry; the other will be joining you. Once they back, that is. You came back. So will they. 'Night." Everyone quickly dispersed, the young mutant completely confused.

"He's letting them stay out 'til morning? Sure does act like he cares, well, at least about his own that is." He sped to his room, thinking about a small mutant with bright blue eyes and soft brown hair.

* * *

A/N: Alright I'll be honest… This chapter was a dud. And I know why too. My teacher fails at life. Specifically one teacher's helper. Have you ever been intentionally discouraged by a teacher? It doesn't feel to good, funny as all, but still pretty weird. What's weirder is the Microsoft cat is staring at me… 8vO... Does that look like a face? I think it looks like a face, haha*sigh*

Read & Review? Please?


	12. Fishies And Blood baths

Disclaimer:If I ever get the chance to own an animated TV show, why the *bleep* would I pick this show? Seriously people spongebob makes waaaaaay more money… Even if his laugh does make me wanna shoot the screen.

A/N: I've finally lost it… Oh! Hang on… Well! Apparently I never had it… Hmph! :D

* * *

Kitty/ 3rdperson pov

'_Oh god! Please make them stop! Make the screaming stop!'_ The small brunette girl had curled up in the corner of the small room, tears streaming down her face.

Jason had walked out of the room about five to ten minutes ago. That was when the screams started. They were still going on now, even as he walked back in and shut the door. They had started as a girl's high voiced, wavering slightly as though she had been drinking. Then the guys had started, although his had stopped too. This screaming had started when the girl's did, but it never stopped.

Jason walked over to her and knelt down, cupping her cheek with his hand, the blood on his hands mixed with her tears creating a salty, metallic scent that made her gag.

"Kitty, you need to stop screaming." His voice was soft as he spoke, slowly, as if giving her time to process that the screams were hers. "If you don't I'll have to stop you. Do you want me to stop you?"

She bit her lip and managed to shake her head. He looked pleased and the thought made her happy. _'Why would that make me happy? I should hate the jerk, not want to please him.'_ She thought as he smiled wider, as if hearing her thoughts.

"I'll give you some time alone now. I brought you some clothes to change into. There's a shower down the hall, I'll walk you there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. A little click signaled that the chain holding her to the wall had been opened.

"Jason…"

"Yes?"

"Jason. The dreams. They were you weren't they? You're a mutant." The words sounded dry and flimsy in her throat. (A/N: Can words sound flimsy?)

"Yes. I would spend an entire day planning how to do this. I would even fall asleep thinking about it. And then I would dream. The dreams were so vivid, but I didn't think too much of it. Not until the next day. That look in your eyes told me you knew." He paused to look over at her. She was shaking violently.

"I was scared that you would confront me about it, but you never did. And I thought maybe, just maybe, you didn't know. Then I started to wonder how much you did know and how you found out. Of course all along the answers were in the dream. I was, am, a mutant. At first I thought my power was dream manipulation. Which still would have been pretty cool, but then I could create things. Illusions, I realized after a while." They had been standing in front of a door, but she couldn't bring myself to move. Not yet.

'_Illusions. That explains everything. Huh. I wonder how much of this is just inside my head.'_ She thought slowly.

He shoved a bag into her hands and reached around her to unlock the door. She stepped backwards, shutting the door on his silent face. She stumbled over to the shower and turned the knob, hoping the running water would drown out any sounds she made.

She plopped down on the floor and fumbled through the bag, seeing if anything he brought her would help her escape. All she found was a fresh hair tie, hair brush, and a small hair comb, the rest just some clothes. She thought about taking advantage of the shower but decided not to give him the satisfaction of her doing as he asked.

Then she looked down and saw she was standing in a pool of blood. _Her_ blood.

Her eyes held a vacancy as her eyes darted back and forth between her hand and the floor. She wondered if she was really bleeding or if he was trying to further tempt her into the shower.

"Jason?" Kitty called through the door, wondering if he was even still there. "What's happening? Why are you doing this to me?"

She turned towards the door when she heard it creak open, but when she looked it was closed. Her mother was leaning against it.

"Mom? What are doing here?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not here. Not really. I'm only in your head." Her voice was steady with confidence.

"In my head? Is Jason doing this! But he's never even seen you!" Her mom vanished and the small brunette was left alone again.

"I'm going insane. I'm actually going insane." She looked down at her shirt, still soaked with blood, and realized she had been holding the hair comb at her stomach and had stabbed herself. "I'm going insane and I'm and idiot. I'm going to die!"

She looked down at the objects around her feet as the spark of an idea began to shine in her eyes.

The institute

"Go fish." The silver haired mutant reached down and picked up a card.

"Damn! You wouldn't happen to have any fives would you?" Fred just looked at him with a smirk.

"Nope! Do you?" Fred's, still smirking, face twisted up in confusion as Pietro shook his head. "What! But I thought- you said-"

"You didn't really believe I would tell you my hand did you? Now go fish." He nodded to the pile and the blond boy reached for a card.

The rest of the brotherhood had arrived thirty minutes ago, bored out of their minds, holding a deck of cards. Naturally bets had been placed on who would win. Lance and Wanda had bet on Pietro while Tabitha and Todd had bet on Fred, claiming, "His time is now. His moment has come, at long last!"

"So…Got any fours?" He handed Pietro two fours, grumbling something similar to, "Jam mass goal."

"Not to be rude, but kicking your butt at this is getting kinda old. I'm gonna head out for a while. Later!" He sped out of the room, grabbing his backpack on the way.

* * *

A/N: Okay please be as rude as you need to be on this chapter, story, heck even review the author's note if you want to just please Review! Have a nice day!


	13. Shot In The Dark

Disclaimer: Savor this… It's the last disclaimer I'm doing. I *sigh* do not own X-men evolution. On a brighter note I got a new jacket. I'm soooo happy!

A/N: For the purpose of this chapter they live in New York. I'm not sure if that's where they're at or not, but for this story they are. If anybody could confirm or deny this, however, I would greatly appreciate it for future references. Also I don't live any where close to New York (Texas, for those who actually care) so if minor details are wrong, sorry. :,(

* * *

Kitty's pov

I walked out of the bathroom freshly showered; wearing the clothes he left for me. The hair comb firmly secured in my hair as I met his gaze.

"You're looking better. Enjoy your shower?" I nodded, careful to keep my gaze locked on his. Mr. Logan would be proud.

"Are you ready to go back to your room? You look awfully tired. Come on, I'll walk you back." I shook my head and took a step back. "What's the matter, Love?"

"Could we, maybe, go for a walk? It's been so long since I've seen the stars. Please?" I spoke in the soft pleading voice that I had used with my mother when ever I wanted something. She could never say no.

"Why?" His voice was hard and low. "Don't you like it here? Don't you want to stay here, with me?"

"Not in the slightest. But I figure I should get used to doing everything with you. So, can we go?" He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, no." He turned towards the door and I began to creep up behind him. My shadow on the wall reminded me of one of the scenes from Rogue's slasher films. I always covered my eyes until it was over. I wish I could do that now. I wish I could blink this nightmare away and wake up in my bed, but I can't. I have to do this.

"Please? I thought you loved me. Don't you want me to be happy?" I raised my hand to my hair, closing my fingers around the hair comb, and pulled it lose. My hair fell around my face, barely touching my shoulders. I should've cut it. That would be one less thing for him to grab.

"Of course I do! Why would you doubt me?" Finally reaching him, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't actually. But, you should know, I'm smarter than most people give me credit for. And I'm going to get away." I swung the hair comb at his neck as fast and hard as I could manage and hesitated only a moment before throwing the door open and running out.

I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and I let out a yelp. Trying to fight him off, I used my other foot and kicked at his hand as hard as could. He let go, swearing.

I ran. I ran as fast I could. I knew I had to get away. That's about all I knew. I didn't know where I was, which direction I was going, or even if I was still in New York. I just knew that I had to get away. He's killed people; people close to me. He'd kill me if he gets the chance. I know he would. I noticed my cheeks were cold and wet. _When had I started crying?_

Before I knew it, I had reached the street. People rushed along the sidewalks, trying to avoid the rain. I took in my surroundings and realized I was not in New York anymore. _New Jersey maybe?_ I stopped and knelt over one of the benches, trying to catch my breath. I knew I probably looked like crap, but nobody paid any attention to me. For that, I was glad.

Once I had gained control over my breathing, I lifted my head to meet a pair of icy bluish-gray eyes.

"Oh shit."

Pietro's pov

I didn't really know why the hell I came back to the park. I had just been thinking about Kitty. About why my heart starting beating faster and why I really wanted her to be okay. About why I had to find her and how I didn't think I could live with myself if something happened to her. _Why do I care? I barely know her!_ That wasn't the first time I thought that. Sometimes I'd even say aloud. Nothing ever changed. I doubt anything ever would. At least not when it came to her.

The headaches hit me whenever I started thinking about her. They always did; I could usually just sleep it off, but not here. Not where I would be so vulnerable, and especially if Kitty's in danger. I had just reached where the benches were when it got worse. I tried not to think about her, just for a second.

I really shouldn't have.

I doubled over in pain, clutching my head tightly. I was vaguely aware that my nose was bleeding onto my shirt. I might have tried to tilt my head back to stop it. I might not have. I'm not really sure. It didn't seem to make a difference either way.

My vision started going black, until there was darkness floating at the edges of my vision, like looking down a tunnel. The picture at the end of the tunnel changed. The cold pavement, now stained with my blood, started shifting until it was the tiled floor in some sort of, I don't know, an RV maybe?

Kitty's there. She's looking down at me then suddenly pain shoots up my arm and I hear swearing. It's not my voice. It sounds familiar, but I can't place. Then the picture changes again. I'm panting over a bench. I don't know where I am, but I think it's in New Jersey. There's a large billboard over head advertising Bud Weiser beer. I snap back into my body as if I'm waking up from a dream.

I take off running in the right direction, hoping that I'll be able to find her by that billboard. Hoping that I'll find her in time. _Wow that's kind of cliché. _I know I probably should have wondered what just happened, but all I could think of was Kitty. Of how her lips had felt so soft and warm against mine and how cute her laugh is and_- wait. What!_

~~~*~~~†§¦§†~~~*~~~

It had been a while since I'd been to New Jersey. I could barely remember my way around. Somehow I didn't need to. I didn't need to wander around much before I saw the billboard. From where I was standing she was just below it. I sped in front of her, arriving just as she looked up.

"Oh shit." I'm not really sure which one of us said it, but she's the one who continued. "Jason. In the woods."

I was gone before I could hear what else she said. I didn't even have enough time to regret leaving her there alone. I could barely think straight.

* * *

A/N: *Peeks head from behind hands* Well we're closing in on the 'epic' showdown everyone's been asking for. Perhaps that will earn me some reviews? Please? Also I'm sure you have questions and I promise I'll tie up all the lose ends. Just bare with me. And please, believe it or not (most likely not) reviews are incredibly inspirational.

Thanks in advance!


	14. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not the series. It wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as it had if I did. Maybe one or two episodes tops. And that's giving me more credit than I actually deserve.:D

A/N: So I started a new Supernatural fic and I'm gonna try and alternate updates between this one and that. This one is nearing its end so we'll probably have two or three more chapters. Just a guess. I could leave it open for a sequel (I have an idea for one), but I'm sick of writing this so unless I get like a million requests for one (like I said, sick of writing this) I'll be ending with this one.

* * *

Pietro's pov

I think I had planned on killing Jason. I think I wanted to make him pay for hurting Kitty. I wasn't really thinking straight.

It took a minute for my brain to catch up to my body and I stopped. _What the hell am I thinking! Kitty needs me right now!_ I ran back to her and began spurting apologies as I checked if she was alright. She had collapsed onto the bench; her breathing was labored and blood was seeping through her shirt. _How had she made it this far even? Forget it! You can figure it out later! Just get her to a hospital!_

Thirty seconds later I was standing in front of a receptionist holding Kitty's limp body bridal style. The lady was calling for a Dr. Hubert. Not a second later a short, slim man with balding salt 'n pepper hair rushed in, followed by three men guiding a stretcher. I attempted to follow as they took her to the trauma center, but Dr. Hubert put his hands up signaling me to go back to the waiting room. He said something about keeping the room sterile until the stitches are in and the wound is disinfected. I raised an eye brow, but took the walk of shame back to the waiting room silently.

Sitting down, I let out frustrated breath and took out my cell phone. I opened up contacts and scrolled down until _Institute_ came up.

"God help me now."

_20 __minutes later_

_Well! That was awkward!_ I thought as I snuck a glance at the oh-so fearless leader, Scott Summers, and his too-red-to-be-natural haired girlfriend, Jean Grey.

They were both glaring at me. We were all waiting patiently for Kitty to wake up, but only families are allowed into the room. And where is her family at right now, you asked? Illinois; no one thought to tell them that she's here in the hospital. It's would only cause them to worry. Her life wasn't in any immediate danger. A few minor infections had gotten into the gash on her stomach, which is apparently cause enough to worry, but they said she'll be back to perfect health in a couple if days. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, and I pulled it out to check the screen.

_Blue Bitch_

Behind that was a picture of Mystique snarling while Todd coward in the corner. I groaned and pressed the answer button.

"Just where do you think you have a right to be right now. The _X-men's_ _fearless leader_ and his whore of a girlfriend are gone! If we use Wanda we can beat them. And I haven't heard anything of the badger in days! Where are you?" She spoke of the X-Men and Scott as if they were a curse. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I'm currently being stared down by said fearless leader and his," I quickly glanced at the two of them, directing my next comment at them," As you put it, whore. We're at the hospital. I can't be there for you guys, but I really don't think you need me. Or that you even really want me for that matter. Consider this my resignation. Yeah that's a good word for it. Goodbye. Don't call me again." I hung up and met the shocked stares of Jean and Scott. Hmmm, Jott. I like that name for them. It's easier to say. Or think, I guess? I don't know. (A/N: Type, if we're being honest. It's easier to type. )

The nurse at the front desk's voice broke through my reverie, "She's awake now. If you'd like to see her." _If? _The room blurred as I ran to her room, not bothering to care that I just used my powers in front a human. Maybe she'd just think it was an adrenaline rush. Yeah, that sounds good. I looked at where Kitty was sitting up in the bed; her chocolate covered bangs clung to her sweat covered forehead. Usually I'd find that repulsive, but given the circumstances and how I had felt about her, I couldn't care less.

"Hey."

I smiled at her choice of greeting and was about to respond when Jott barged into the room and rushed to opposite sides of her bed, bombarding her with all these questions that she wasn't ready to answer. I rolled my eyes at them, and she grimaced in my direction. I smiled sadly before backing slowly out if the room. They needed to talk to her without me being in the room. It was written all over their faces and the tense way they held them selves. As if my very presence made them uncomfortable. I wonder if now's a good time to bring up the fact that I wanted to join their team. I was already living under their roof, as it is.

I walked over to the coffee machine get some caffeine into my body before walking back to the room. There were shouts and pleas coming from the room,(Kitty's- the shouts were coming from Scott) and when I walked into the room they silenced. They all stared at me with blank expressions, although Kitty looked about ready to cry. I resisted the urge to throw my arms around and tryed to play it cool; as if I didn't know that they were arguing about me.

"Need somethin'?" I asked casually, taking a sip of my coffee.

* * *

A/N: I am truly horrible at updating. But I make this promise to you, an unbreakable vow (HP) an oath on the Angel (TMI) that I will finish this story. It may take some time, but please don't give up on me, I'm having some stuff in my life that requires my almost-full attention. Just give me time and patience. I'm trying my best as it is.

Please, if you still have faith in me and this story, review. I know I don't respond to review's. Like, at all. (I'm inconsiderate, I know.) But constructive criticism is always appreciated. So thank you to all of you who have reviewed thus far. I love you all, you're an inspiration to me. And to those who just say that like or love*gilrish giggle* the story, my ego can never get too many compliments. Seriously, whenever I see I've gotten a new review or favorite, my heart does a double take before doing flips. It's surprisingly painless. Wow! Talk about having a long and pointless AN. I wonder if it's longer than the chapter itself.

Review please!


	15. Sleep

I do not own X-Men Evolution.

A/N: I believe this is the part where I tell you my reasons for not updating… I have none. You know why I have none, because I spent most of my days these past months sitting at this very computer… playing solitaire. Hate me yet? Yeah, kinda figured. At least it's not that good of a story. *Sigh* the truth really does hurt.

A/N ½: For the record though my computer was screwed up for some of that time which caused me to lose the original version of this chapter. I'm not completely excuseless… I think... P.s. This chapter is unedited. Please keep this in mind. Please.

* * *

Kitty's POV

The room was silent as we all stared at Pietro. Scott last question had left me disturbed. How _had _Pietro known where I was? Scott had suggested that maybe Pietro and Jason were in _cahoots_- Seriously? Who uses that word anymore? -together and that their plan was if Jason failed Pietro would be able to try again. I don't think that's true, but I really need to talk to Pietro. But I'm scared to do it alone. What if Scott's right? What if as soon as we're alone he tries to kill me? Or kidnap me like Jason did?

"No." I say this out loud half to emphasize my point, and also because the silence was over-whelming.

The smirk dropped from Pietro's face and I realized he must think I was answering his question, when, in fact, I was answering Scott's. To show this I turned my head towards Scott. I spoke again saying, "He's not like that. You're wrong."

"We'll see." He turned to leave and Jean looked between us both hesitantly before following behind him. I guess this is how he plans to find out. Leave us alone and if Pietro kills me, he was right. Oh I hope he's wrong.

"Bye Jean. Scott." My voice sounds strangely calm, almost numb really. But I guess this makes sense- I've felt numb since I woke up. Maybe I'm in shock. Maybe I'm traumatized. I don't know what either feels like so I guess I can't really judge that for myself. I'll let the doctor or whoever actually knows tell me.

The door closes and I'm left alone with Pietro.

"What did he say about me?" I lift my eyes to meet his, but he's not even looking at me. Instead he's moved over to the window and is staring down at the city. His face is contorted as if he's trying to solve a puzzle that was purposefully designed to have no answer. Or maybe it does have an answer, and he just doesn't understand it.

"He thinks you're in league with Jason." His head shoots up that his arm jerks and spills some coffee on his shoes.

"How can he think that? I know he hates me, but seriously?" He looks genuine, but there is something else I have to know.

"How did you know where I was?" Realization dawns on his face and he looks down as if reluctant to tell me something. But I'm not expecting what he says.

"I saw it. I had a vision or something. I know that sounds fake, but it's the truth. I saw you hunched over that bench and there was a sign in the background. I ran to the location I saw, and there you were. Hunched over a bench and bleeding." I nodded, unable to process what he just told me. He wasn't psychic. Then again, neither am I and I had those weird dreams that were only half true.

"I believe you. But I don't understand how you had a vision. Or how I had those dreams…" I trailed off thinking maybe I shouldn't have told him that, he could've been lying before after all.

"You had them too?" I nodded understanding what he meant.

"What do you think caused them?" I asked, finally letting some emotion show though my voice.

"I don't know. We can ask the professor what he thinks when we get back. But for now you should sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning when they discharge you." He set down his coffee and reached to kiss my forehead before whispering, "Night Kitty, "and walking out, taking his coffee with him.

The door shut just as I whispered, "Night Pietro." And then I was alone. Truly alone, with nothing but my imagination to keep me company.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Four or Five months and this is what I give you. Especially after that speech last chapter. But hey, it's better than nothing right? Please review!


	16. The Wait Is Over

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own X-Men evolution, but I'm sure my readers/plants wish that I didn't own this story. Then the story would be a lot better, and probably be complete. *Sniff* No one likes me…

A/N: You know what sucks? Reading stories on fanfiction where the author doesn't update for like one week, and when they come back they're all like "Omg, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in, like, forevah! Pweez forgive meh!" (My impression of other writers… Intended to be only slightly offensive.) And I just feel like crap, because I go MONTHS without even attempting to update. Oh well.

Gosh, has been a year since I last updated?... Happy aniversary!

* * *

Pietro's Pov

I felt weird, walking away from her just like that. Like I was supposed to still be standing next to her; comforting any fears she wanted to talk about. But I knew she needed to be alone for a bit. So I figured I would try talking to the professor, both about the dreams and maybe getting a room there for myself. But I won't be changing my uniform. Those uniforms the X-Men have are just too dorky for_ my_ wonderful taste.

"Ah, Pietro what brings you here? I'd have thought you'd be in bed after the day you've had." _As if he doesn't already know._

_**I prefer to respect the privacy of those living here.**_

_Yeah, I can tell._

"So you want an explanation of the dreams?" I shook my head.

"I do, but I'll wait until Kitty's here with me. Right now I just want a room away from the brotherhood."

"Your things have already been moved. Jean told me about your conversation with Mystique at the hospital and I figured you might want to join us. *Your room is on the third floor. I assume you know where it is?" I thought back to when I had to find blue boy's room here for Mystique.

"Yeah, I know where it is."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow with Kitty." I walked out of the room thinking about what it would be like living with _The X-Men _permanently_._

"See ya'."

Next day Kitty's Pov

If I slept for two seconds last night I'd be shocked. Every time I'd start to doze off, I'd see his face smiling down at me and I'd jerk awake. Well, at least now I'm back in the comfort of my own bed.

The car ride back was painfully awkward. No one would say anything, and they just kept looking at me like I had some internal disease that would kill me in a couple days. Sympathy, mixed in with a lack of knowledge on how to approach the subject. Unsure of how I would handle it.

But that's okay, because I don't really know myself.

I'm supposed to go meet with the professor and Pietro in the library in about five minutes, but I just can't bring myself to get out of bed now that I've been back in it.

Finally, with a groan, I manage to crawl out from under the covers and miraculously fight the urge to hiss at the light streaming through the curtains.

_Time for some answers._

* * *

A/N: This is so short! I know! But I need your opinions on something. I don't know how to explain Jason's powers. I mean I know what they are and how they wok, but I don't know how to tell you guys without shoving it down your throats. I've actually been struggling with for a while, but I finally decided to ask you guys. Here are some options.

Part of the next chapter will be from Jason's point of view as he thinks over where he went wrong. It'll probably be really creepy considering his mindset thus far, but I've gotten good at writing dark and creepy. This is my preferred option.

I show the Prof. explaining it to Kitty and Pietro but from third person. I'll explain why in the third option.

I have first person explanation from the Prof. this is my least favorite option and will probably take longer because I don't like it. I don't like it because I can't really see the Prof. having the answers based on anything but speculation. Also this option doesn't really give any closer to Jason's fate. It's not like there are mutant prisons or anything. The first two will give complete closure to Jason's situation.

ALL OPTIONS WILL CONTAIN KIETRO INTERACTIONS! Next chapter will be the last one, by the way. See you then. Oh and I promise it won't take almost a year for the next one. ;) (Does the wink scare you?)


End file.
